1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that sends image data to an external server, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique to provide input support by storing graphical user interfaces (GUI) displayed on a digital multi-function peripheral (MFP), which is an exemplary image processing apparatus, for respective users (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H07-154526).
According to this technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H07-154526, in broad outline, when a user logs in according to a default menu displayed on the MFP and then performs a predetermined operation, contents of the operation are stored in a storage unit of the MFP. When the same user logs in again, the contents of the operation stored in the storage unit are read out, so that the same operation can be skipped.
Moreover, when initial values are set for an application operating according to operation information defined in a template on the MFP, the application refers to the initial values and displays the same on a GUI. Further, GUI definitions defined in a template can be manually changed (customized), and a GUI can be changed by importing the changed template to a predetermined application.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H07-154526 has the problem that a plurality of operations cannot be stored although operation contents are stored, and subsequent operations can be skipped based on previous operations. Also, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H07-154526 has the problem that, when changing GUI definitions defined in a template, it takes a lot of time and effort to edit the template and import the edited template to an application.